


After The Talent Show

by loulou268



Series: Derry Girls - Erin and James - Scenes We Didn't See - Season 1 [6]
Category: Derry Girls (TV)
Genre: Angst and Feels, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 18:17:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18744460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loulou268/pseuds/loulou268
Summary: Scenes We Didn't See: After The Talent ShowNothing is the same after the talent show, not just for the gang, but for Ireland. Erin is affected badly, James comforts her and Michelle keeps her mouth shut.





	After The Talent Show

Quiet, too quiet. All of them went to the Quinn’s after the talent show and sat in silence. Fuck, even Michelle was quiet, that’s how bad it was. James had found himself shifting closer to Erin in a silent attempt to comfort her.

“I’m getting a drink,” Erin mumbled getting to her feet and heading to the kitchen. James silently followed. No one was mentally present enough to notice.

Her back was too him and her head was bowed low. He knew that she had covered her mouth with her hand and was waiting for a moment before continuing to fill a glass up with water. When James heard her swallow down a hot sob, he felt his heart ache for her. Quietly he walked up behind her and gently wrapped her in his arms, whispering calming words into her ear.

“Hey, hey,” James hushed, “I’m here.”

He didn’t know what else to say. There was no way of telling her it was going to be alright – he didn’t know if it would be. There was no way of telling her not to worry – even he was worried. The only thing he could think of telling her was that he was here. He wasn’t going to leave her in this state. Erin moved one of her hands to his wrist and grasped onto it as if letting go of it would mean they would both disappear. She leaned back into his body and James held her tighter. When he felt her shifting, he loosened his hold on her in case she didn’t want him on her any more. To his surprise, Erin only turned around to face him, burying her face in his chest. James felt one of his hands moving up to her hair, stroking her head and repeating that he was here, that he was with her, that he was not leaving her.

James glanced his eyes back to the living room to see that Michelle was watching. His heart dropped for a second and his eyes filled with panic. The last thing this needed was Michelle opening her mouth and causing a scene about Erin hugging and English Fella. But Michelle, to James surprise, stayed silent. The cousins made eye contact, Michelle looked at Erin in James' arms and then back at the News Coverage on mute. No one could bear to listen, only watch.

Silently, Erin pulled away and gave James a thankful smile, squeeze his hand before grabbing a class and coughing as she filled it up with cool water. Nothing else happened the rest of stay around the Quinn’s. It was quiet and tense.

Michelle and James eventually had to leave to get home for dinner and bid them all goodbye. James thought it would be silent on the way home too. Michelle wasn’t an overly emotional person, preferring to use humour or silence instead of tears and kind words.

“Is Erin alright?” Michelle said quietly, looking at her feet while she walked and kept her hands shoved in her pockets.

“Huh?” James stared at her. Michelle glanced at him from the side.

“Erin, ya English Prick, is she alright?”

“She’s… shaken, and upset,” James told her, “but I think we all are.” He paused, “Erin’s a sensitive soul; I think she’s more affected than she likes to admit or wants us to know.”

Michelle pressed her lips into a straight thin line and nodded

“I think ye right.”

“Look, get pissed at me for saying this, but I’m saying it regardless,” James stopped walking and Michelle stopped a few paces ahead, turning to face him silently, “don’t take the piss out of Erin for hugging me. Don’t joke that she wants to ‘ _ride_ ’ me. I know you girls have a joking style, but all she needed today, all she wanted, was comfort from a friend. That’s all it was Michelle.”

“I’d never,” Michelle said. Her voice was so soft and quiet that James wanted to ask who this person was and what they had done with Michelle, his Michelle, loud mouth and crude Michelle. “I get it, James, believe it or not.” She smiled a little, “ye’r a good mate, James. I’m glad we can count on you.”

“Anytime, Michelle,” James smiled back, “don’t tell anyone about me and Erin hugging. She doesn’t need the bother.”

“Secret’s safe with me.” Michelle patted his shoulder before walking on, calling over her shoulder as she did, “ya tell anyone about this, and I’ll bolick ya!”

“Secret safe with me.”

 


End file.
